Almost lost
by Jibriel Prince Kent
Summary: Clark needs to move on and Diana needs to let fear not control her only then can their happiness come.
1. Chapter 1

\- Even if DC killed smww I say blahhh '==' sad but smww or any character don't belong to me -

* * *

How could she have done such a thing. Even if he was not with her, the true was he was marry and not to her. Diana was not happy but she loved him with all her heart. She giving to her disear to be just like any other women and bedded the man she had been in love with seems she had come to man's word. She stay in bed thinking of what she had done and wondering if it was okay. Strong arms touch her hips and hug her in a warm embrace. How she wanted this moment to last just more but the sun was coming up and was soon going to brake the spell of the night. She didn't bother to move but she felt how he was getting ready. He was going to work after all. He kissed her on the cheek. " Diana, ma and pa ask me if you would like to spend Thanks giving with us?" He was hugging her ." I don't know Kal, I never celebrated such a thing." "It be fine and ma really likes you she is always asking for you." "I will go see her this afternoon and have lunch with her." "Okay cool I will call ma and tell her." They kissed, "Kal you will be late." "I can always fly so how about we spend a nice lovely 3o minutes together." She smile and walked to the bathroom. "I need a bath and also to get ready." "After I am done with you." He kissed her neck and lower, all she did was smile. It was hurting letting him do this. Even though their love making was so wonderful it also hurt her heart. She knew he was not hers and as days when by she was begging not to know the true. The only people that knew of their romance was Bruce and his wife. After they where done she saw him leave and she wend back to bed and began crying touching her abdominal.

* * *

Clark flew to his job after what he and his lovely amazon girlfriend had done. She was his girlfriend right. Something was bothering him, he had seen it in her eyes that morning she was not the happy. He needed to get on with his divorce as soon as possible. It was hurting the women who truly loved him. He had gotten marry to Lois a few years back. Things where good at first but then the romance began to die. He felt trap not knowing what to do. He cared for her but he could never feel her or when he was having sex with her. Lois began distancing her self from him after a year. They made love but was it all. She wanted to tell people that she was with superman it was all she seem to cared about and it was hurting him. Lois only loved Superman not Clark. The other thing was she began so angry when Wonder Women join him and Batman. Clark could not lie and say Wonder woman was not beautiful because you had to be blind not to see it. He meat Diana a year after him and Lois had been marry. About half a year after that she had left him for Richer. It had hurt him, he felt a bit sad but he had move on after half a year. After a year and a half of knowing Diana he had ask her out. She said yes. They been together for about 3 months now. She had met his ma and pa. Lois didn't know about it and he was not rushing to tell her. He was buying time to get the divorce over with it and ask Diana to marry him.

* * *

He made his way to his small office at the daily planet. He saw Lois and Richer it seem like they where having a big fight, but he didn't bother to even try to listen to it. He just did his job, till he got a text from Diana and it scared him at first he was just hoping she would not think he still had feelings for Lois. He didn't hate Lois but he didn't have romantic feelings for her. He read it." Hi Kal going to see your mother and then going back home for a few days. talk later." He sigh well she was going to see his ma so there was hope. He was going to fly in later in the day to pick up a ring for Diana. Two more days and he would be a free man. "Hey Smallville." Lois said in a sad tone. He didn't want to talk to her but what could he do." Hey Lo what's up." "Hey listen Clark, can we talk alone please." She stare at him. "Lois... I am kind of busy can this wait till I'm done." He said still typing in his computer. She looked like she was about to cry so he just got up and fallow her. What was he getting him self into. He had a bad feeling about it but he just when along with it.

* * *

"Diana is so good to see you here." Mrs. Kent hug her. " Hello Martha, how are you today." "doing fine and you hun, Diana are you okay you look a bit pale." "I'm fine is just well you see I'm well..." The older Kent look and began to smile. " Diana are you and Clark you know." Diana only nodded and smile. The older Kent hug her "How far along are you and why have you two not tell me sooner." "well... I have not told him. I just found out about a week ago and was hoping to talk to him is just you know I..." Mrs. Kent knew what was going on, Diana was having dough's again. "Diana trust me he will love such news, talk to him and tell him why you are sad about such beautiful news." "what if he is not ready what if I'm not ready." "well you can always come to me and I will be here for you but I think you need to tell him. Nothing can be fix unless you both sit and talk. Diana Clark has a smile on his face and is the same one he had as a child and is all thanks to you. I know he loves you and you feel the same. Don't let the fact that he was marry to someone ells put a print in the nice sheet of love you both have now." "I'm on my way home but before i go will tell him then I hope to talk to my mother about such news. I just hope she takes it the same way you have." Diana hug Mrs. Kent and flew to where Kal was working.

* * *

Clark had fallow Lois to the rooftop and he was not liking where this was going he could feel her hear rate increasing. "Clark... I know what I did was not right but..." She was buying time. "I want you to stop the divorce, please can we talk, I know you love me and I am willing to forget all if we can try to make things work." "Are you mad Lois what the fck would I do such a thing and wait did you said you are willing to... ohh this is rich, I can just laugh my self to death. I didn't killed us you did when you when and slept with Richer and wait let me see ohh yeah in our bed. Look Lois I don't know nor care what you and Richer are doing but don't think for a second I can just say ohh yeah lets get back together and not have dough's you would do the same." "Clark please we can work it out." " Sorry Lois but is just not happening." " Is her right, see I knew you had a thing for her and it bother me Clark." " Don't you blame her for this, Diana has nothing to do with any of this." Clark walked away not looking back. What was her deal anyways. He felt it in the air the only heart beat that made him feel safe and like nothing ells matter. He smile as it move closer and the owner of it came into view. He flew to where she was and hug her close. "Diana I missed you." He kissed her. "Kal can we go some where to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

Clark and Diana flew to the Fortress of Solitude hand in hand. As soon as they when in krypto wanted some attention from Diana. He ran to where she had landed but stop a few feet away from her and just stare at her. The pup smell something and was hearing something different coming from Diana. He began barking and walking around Diana's feet. Clark smile at him and pet krypto behind the ears. He liked that. Diana said her hello to the pup and walked to their bedroom. Clark fallow with krypto close behind who was playing with a chew toy. When he got to the bed room the door was close. He set down looking a bit sad but he knew it would open soon, so he just fell sleep.

Diana set on the sofa that they had gotten because she told him there was nothing in the bedroom but the bed. She smile at the way his place had change so much seems she had well taken over. Wondering if he mind at all or if it didn't bother him. Clark walk in and set at the end of the bed and smile at her. She loved that smile and she loved him. Clark got up and walked to where she was and said. "come on Krypto you need to go out is time for daddy and mommy to have a long talk." Diana looked at Clark and then around. Clark then heard Krypto outside playing with his toy. His eyes fell on Diana and then when lower to where the sound was coming from but didn't say nothing. He was feeling so happy and wanted to scream and hug her.

"Clark, I..." She was feeling odd and wanted to tell him but how, with out sounding so greedy. He set next to her and grab hold of her hand. "Clark I'm preg..." He smile and kissed her before she could finish.

"I know, well I just found out, I'm sorry I been so busy Diana with the league, work and I been trying to look for a place."

"I know love, we need to take a few weeks and work on lose ends with this. I like what we have right now is just... Clark i will just be honest and not try to make you guess what is bothering me." He sat down next to her and she grab a hold of his hand. " Clark I been thinking that maybe we should move in together. I want to live with you. Also I... it might sound rude but I just want the divorce to be over with. I know how you feel is just it will help me feel more at peace knowing there is nothing between the two of you. I'm sorry if that comes out as mean of to forward is just I want it to end and for you to be all mine."

Clark laugh and he hug her bringing her close to him. She fell on top of him and rested her head on his chest. She loved his heart beat and how safe she felt with him like this.

"Diana I'm all yours now and forever. about us living together that is a good idea, I was more or less looking for a house to live. we can talk about where to live later and about the divorce I was hoping to tell you in a few days but in two days I will be a free man." Diana move on top of him and kissed him gently. He loved her and they needed to get over with all that was in the air not to have spaces between them. "Diana about the league and your work please don't take this in a bad way, but i would like it if you where just in monitor and just not go on missions. I know you can handle anything but is a bit alarming knowing one bad move and you can lose that tiny little me that is inside you." He place his hand protectively over her. He heard the beading that the little one was giving. wondering if the baby was happy.

"I was hoping we could go and talk to mother about it. I know my sister would help me with the league. but honestly i didn't know how mother would act knowing you are marry to someone ells. I want us to work on this and then tell people. Well Kal the good thing is your mother knows." She smile at him and was a bit alarm when the door open and she saw it was a Krypto. Some how the pup had open the door and was happy to move right next to them. Thinking if the pup would be like this with the baby. She knew the dog had found out before his master and that made her smile.

They set on the sofa talking about everything. He found out that she had a plan to work just till it began showing. He also found out she was a bit sad about him still being marry but after he had explain about him being free in two days she seem happy and began planning where the baby would live to where he or she would go to school. Clark was all to happy with how Diana was showing happiness. Early in the morning she was sad, was she planning leaving with out telling him. He wanted to ask but she was talking about wanting to get look and see if everything was going okay with the baby. This also began to hover around his mind, if the baby was okay, was it growing well. He told her they would have to tell Bruce and knowing Bruce he would have something that can look after Diana.

They had fallen sleep and Clark felt something and smell blood it was Diana's blood and panic began sinking in. What was going on, he awoke and saw Diana was a bit pale and was all wet, did she had a fever but how Diana was a demi-god. Diana open her eyes and looked at him and started crying. Clark turn on the lights and he saw it. There was blood on his pants and all over the sofa and Diana. She was crying and he knew what she was seeing. Dear god was this a dream he was having but it felt like a nightmare.

He when fast to her and held her close to him trying to look with his vision what had happen. But not such luck Diana's body was not like any human or his, all he cloud see was light. Her tears where falling and nothing he could do or say could stop them. He held on to her and kissed her." Diana is okay... my Di it be fine." But he knew nothing was fine and he needed to get her help soon. "Mother take me to mom, Clark my ba.. ba.. baby." She had fainted. Clark didn't even bother to change and just cover Diana with his cape and flew right out.

Kal had Diana in his arms and felt like the world had felt on top of him. His eyes where watery and when he saw Diana his heart broke. What happen she was fine and now. No he needed to be strong for them. It was going to be okay right, please someone tell him it would be fine. He saw something it was Krypto he was coming in close to him. "No boy go wait at home for us we will be back soon, all of us." But the pup didn't he grab Diana arm and move up. Kal was not happy and try to stop the pup. He almost let go of Diana trying to stop Krypto. That dog was acting odd. Krypto kept moving close and trying to take Diana up. Kal gave up and was about to tell the pup to stop when krypto move and took Diana and flew right up. Kal was angry till he heard a sound that he though it was lost to him. He flew to the dog and took Diana back and flew up more.

Diana's body was glowing and he didn't know why. But the baby was okay and the blood was not no more. Kal looked at his dog and smile." Good boy" He said and krypto just bark and stay close to them. They had stay up close to the sun for a few hours. Till Diana's skin was looking normal. He took her back and place her on the bed. He needed to talk to Bruce right away. The baby and Diana seem fine right now but that was a close call. If it had not been for Krypto he might have lost his wife and child. Wife... hah he though of her as his wife. He only hope they could get to that. He set there looking at her, she was okay for now.

He looked at Krypto and said." hey there boy, look I need to go see Bruce and talk to him about something. If something happens to Diana come get me or take her to the sky, please take good care of her okay." The pup only bark and Kal flew out. Kal looked back he knew she was going to be safe there but just to make sure everything stay he had ask his mother and father to go stay with her.


	3. Chapter 3

( 311- love song, I like their cover a lot ^_^. might want to look it up before reading on )

Clark had made his way to Wayne Manor. It was not so late so he knew Bruce would not be down the bat cave. He rang the door bell. Alfred had open the door. " Good evening Alfred is Bruce home." Clark was is his normal clothes. "Master Bruce is out back playing basketball with the boys." Alfred said letting Clark to come into the manor. "Thanks Alfred I know my way there." "Very well Master Kent, would you be having something to drink?" Alfred said. "No thanks Alfred it be a fast talk don't want to keep Bruce from his boys, we all know what happens when a little bat gets cranky." Alfred only nodded knowing all to well what Clark meant. Clark made his way to the back yard and when he got there he was greeted with a nice view. Bruce was playing with Dick and Jason and Talia was siting down trying to teach Damian how to crawl. Damian was just staring at everything his mother was doing but not doing it him self. That baby was so hyper and Clark knew the baby had it in him to do it, he also had seen Damian crawl but that was to take Hal's ring. Clark didn't know why but Damian really had it in for poor Hal.

Not wanting to take Bruce from his family Clark was moving to walk away when he heard Bruce call out to him. "hey Clark what brings you here." Bruce had Jason clinging on to his arm and Dick to his leg. The boys said hello to Clark and when to their mother. " I needed to ask if is okay that Diana take a few months away from the league." Bruce stare at Clark but then it hit him, he smile. "Sure you know we got someone who can cover for her. Manhunter can change into her when needed to keep people from asking to many questions." He said looking at Clark. "Thanks Bruce, it means a lot to me knowing I have the league to help with Diana stay out of it for a few months. I need to get going I keep in touch."

He was about to take off when he felt a small hand grab him. " If I hit you with my toy will it hurt." It was Jason. "No but your toy will break and that would not be fair to it." Clark pick the boy up and flew a few feet's in the air. At this Dick was also wanting to play with Clark. Damian only stare at Clark then at his bottle and decided that the bottle was more fun. Clark had stay and play with the kids for a few minutes, Talia had invited him to stay for dinner but he had said he had other plans and said his farewells. Bruce had wish Clark good luck.

 **Fortress of Solitude**

Clark had gotten back home late in the night. He had to stop some planes and fix a bridge that had almost fallen and help people out of their cars. It had been a long day, and all the time his mind was in how Diana was doing. He had call his mother to ask a few times well more like ever 30 minutes or so. He enter his bedroom and found that his mother had fallen sleep. "Hey pa, what time did ma fell sleep." "Clark ohh good you are back, she just took a nap. I will wake her up." Jonathan woke up his wife and they left to their house. Clark and Diana where alone now. Clark when to take a shower and give Krypto some much needed exercise. Clark had been out side playing with Krypto and the pup was more interested in his toy so Clark when in side.

"You are up, how are you feeling." He said moving to the bed to sit next to Diana. He saw that she still look a bit pale and her eyes where looking a bit tired. "I feel okay, is everything okay with the baby." She seem really worry. " We can go check you out where I get check and see what is up, I have talk to Bruce about giving you time off from the league. You don't have to worry about anything." He pick her up and gently walked to where he check him self. He gently place her down and the robots began examining her. She took his hand and drifted to sleep. For a few hours the robots examine her.

He read the report that they had done on her. He finally could breath again. Diana was just fine. There are some woman that bleed even when pregnant. It looked like she needed lots of sleep and some sun light would help the baby out. Because Diana was different then most woman she had bleed a lot and sun light would help the baby keep calm in times like that. He had also learn that she needed to eat lots of eggs. He knew she didn't like them. It was a good thing his parents had chickens where he could get organic eggs. He pick her up and took her to the bedroom. He fell sleep next to her holding on to her stomach. Diana woke up in the middle of the night and she needed to be with Kal. She was close to him but she wanted him to be inside of her. She began kissing his neck and calling his name just the way he liked it. Kal began to wake up from his sleep. He smile at her and began kissing her. It was okay to have sex as long as he didn't go to hard on her. He hope he could try not to be to rough on her.

After a few hours Clark woke up to feel Diana legs over his body. He remember last night how she was so clinging to him. He needed to get her the eggs but didn't want to wake her up or leave her alone. He got Krypto up so the pup could go back home and get him the stuff. His mom had made breakfast for them." Okay boy just go get the food and I will ask Diana to get you a new toy okay." The pup only bark. Clark only hope his mother would pack Krypto something to eat. Clark began cleaning the place up but trying not to make to much noise. He began to look at houses so he and Diana cloud live. It was going to be hard because they had to be close to the embassy of reminded him they needed to go talk to Queen Hippolyta.

Clark heard music coming from a empty room. He walked in as the song play. He saw Diana dancing slowly to the song. He smile moving slowly and gently placing his hands on her stomach. Her back was to him and they slowly began moving dancing. Her hands where up resting in his neck. She move her hips slowly from side to side, his left leg was between her legs. She rested her body slowly in his leg. Clark hands move slowly down her hips and gently kissed her neck. He began to move with her rhythm. She rested her head on his chest and kissed his chin. They kept dancing till the song was done playing. But they didn't move from place. He whisper to her. " I want you to be with me always." She smile and moved so she could face him. " and I want to be with you always." They began kissing.

Hippolyta had been there seeing the moment of the lovers had. Martha was smiling and so was Jonathan. Diana had ask her mom to come over because she needed to talk to her. Diana saw her mom when the they broke the kiss. "Hello mother, Mr and Mrs Kent." She said smiling and moving away from Clark. Clark wanted to panic Diana had not told him that her mother was coming over. He turn around and greeted everyone. "Hello Diana, my child you look pale." Hippolyta had ignore Clark and moved close to her daughter. "Mother there is something we would like to talk to you about." Diana took her mothers hands. Clark took a deep breath. "Queen Hippolyta I would like to explain my self before anything. My name is Clark Kent and this are my parents. They might not be mine mother and father by blood but they have taken good care of me. I love them as if they where my blood ones. I made a mistake about 3 years ago I marry a woman, I was true to her but things became complicated. She cheated on me just after a year of being together. we been separated for almost 2 years now. My divorce will be finalize tomorrow. I know I'm not in any position to ask but I would like Diana's hand."

He took another deep breath. " I love Diana and is not a small thing. I find my self drawn to her more as time goes by.." Diana smile as Clark began to explain how he and her had come together. She held his hand. Diana had talk to her mother yesterday and had told her everything but the Queen wanted to come over and talk to this so call superman. The Queen only smile and said she was happy to give her daughter hand. Clark looked like he was about to faint after they had talk. "Mother there is something ells you should know. You... you are going to be a grandmother very soon." Diana now took her mothers hand. Hippolyta smile and hug her daughter. Her baby was having a baby of her own. "So do you know if is a girl or boy" ask Mrs. Kent. Everyone looked at Clark. They knew he was the only one who could tell. "Ummm yeah I want to know." said Diana. They stare at Clark and he only smile. "Is a girl" He said smiling and moving close to Diana and holding her close to him. "Omg really is a girl." ask Diana, Clark only nodded. The woman where so happy and they began picking names. They all spend the morning talking about baby names and what Diana had to eat and what work she could do.

 **Metropoles**

Lois set on a chair looking at a picture that had been giving to her so she could run the story of the year. She could easily do it and become the next big thing. She just didn't know if she had the heart to do. She had already hurt him deeply one time would she be willing to do it the second time. She walked to the kitchen and stood at the sink and set the picture on fire. That saying that you don't know what you have till is gone was true. She knew it was over a long time ago. It was like she didn't cared about him. She loved him but they where worlds apart and that hurt her so much. She began crying thinking about all the good times when he would drop anything for her. Now he acted so cold. What did she expected that he would cling on to his love for her. This was not over she could win him back right... no who was she kidding she was up against a goddess. Looking at the picture as it burn Lois got a idea, Clark would be her again and it was easy even if she had to black mail him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Metropoles**

Lois set a few feet away from Clark. He had a goofy smile on him as he was looking at what looked like houses. So he must have been planing on getting a house. But how with what money. She knew Clark didn't have much after all she took what little he had. That made her feel a bit sick knowing Clark was so nice. He had been avoiding her for the past 4 weeks. Everyone in the office knew Lois and Clark had separated 2 years ago and that Lois was dated someone ells. After all she show that guy around and even came to the office and had lunch with her. Lois got up from her sit and walked slowly to where Clark was. She was a few feet away when the main door open and a beautiful woman walked in. Almost all the man stop and stare at this woman and to their surprise she was asking to see Clark Kent. They pointed to her where he was and she was walking to him. Lois saw her, this woman looked normal exp she was almost as tall as Clark and she had such a lovely figure that made most woman at the office reconsider eating a big meal for lunch. The woman pass by Lois and when to Clark, when he saw her he smile.

"Diana, hi." He said leading in to kissed her cheek. Everyone kept their eyes on Clark and the now name woman Diana. "Did you forget we where going to see a few houses today, you told me to come by." She smiled at him and all he could do was stare at her beautiful face. He didn't know why but she looked so lovely. Maybe it was because he had not seen her for two days because she had been staying with her mother. Diana had on black leggings, a coat not so big but it cover her half way to her butt, and knee high boots. He grab his coat that actually was the same color as the one Diana was wearing. It was olive green and it was like her exp his was manly with out the fluff on the hat. He put it on and she stood next to him and headed him a pair of gloves. It had been snowing and though most people would be bother and cold he was not but he had a act to keep. They where making their way out when Jimmy caught a looked at Diana and just stood in front of them looking at her. "Hey Jimmy I am heading out and I finish all the writing on the story can you turn it in for me?" Clark said to Jimmy who looked like he had been lost in though.

"Hey C.K. who is this beautiful goddesses, and please tell me she is you're cousin and single" The last thing about cousin he had said it whispering to Clark or so he though but Jimmy had actually had said it out load. Lois had been seeing this and role her eyes, with most people she wanted to know who was this woman. After all she though Clark was dating Wonder Woman. Part of her wanted Clark to be dating this woman and not wonder woman. That would teach the stuck up princess a thing or two she though to her self. Lois walked to Jimmy as Clark was making his reply to him. "Ohh sorry Jimmy this is actually my Girlfriend Diana, Diana this is Jimmy my good friend." Clark said and he heard many of the man mumble that Diana was just to hot for a geek like Clark. Jimmy with out thinking said out load. "What No way CK she so HoT, please tell me you are joking," Jimmy looked at Diana and said, "CK is joking right?" Diana smile and with a soft voice said "No he is my Boyfriend well he is my fiance more like it." Clark smile at what Diana had said. He toked her hand in his and kissed it gently. Jimmy said his blessings to Clark and let them be on their way. But just then Lois had arrived to where they where.

"I'm Lois Lane, and a close friend to Clark's." Lois said giving her hand to Diana. "Diana Prince, is nice to meet you Ms Lane." Diana gently place her hand to Lois and smile. "This is the first time I have ever heard of you, Clark has never mention you or that he was planing on re marrying." Lois said. People stopped doing what they where doing and just stare at what was happening. Most of them knew Clark and Lois where ex. The awkward feeling was felt all around the place. Clark was about to reply but Diana was the one to speak in a soft and but at the same time strong tone of voice. "I have ask him to please keep it hidden, just his family and mine till we where marry, If it would be up to him he would have scream it from the top of Mount Everest." Diana held on to Clark hand and he just looked at her. "you know I could do that right?" He said in a low voice but Lois heard this. So his new girlfriend knew he was Superman. Lois looked at Diana and moved close as she hug her Lois whisper to her. "be careful I seen pictures of a superman and wonder woman kissing." Lois ended the hug. Clark had hear it he looked at Lois like he wanted to end her but when he felt Diana's strong but gentle hand on his chest he looked at Diana and gave a strong sigh. "Thank you for the heads up Lois, I will keep that in mind. If you excused us we need to be on our way. Clark and I are house hunting today and we are also going shopping." Diana moved to walked a bit but Lois laugh and Diana turn around and saw her.

"That is news to me, he hates shopping, can you see the way he dresses his mother still buys his clothes. After all the time I know him I try to get him to wear something decent." Diana only smile but most people could tell she was not happy. Clark felt angry at Lois how dare she drag his mother into this. It was true his mom bough him the clothes but he liked them. He didn't have much time to go shopping he had better things to do like fcking saved people from Dark monster and stuff. "I don't really cared what he wears after all when we are alone he is in his birthday suite." Diana said and grab Clark's hand and as they where walking Diana stop and looked back and said. "Lois my mother is throwing me a baby shower soon, I was wondering if you would like to come." At saying this most people smile and some guys moved to give their best wishes to Clark. Jimmy hug Clark and Perry told Clark that if he needed time off he would be most happy to give. Some woman move close to Diana and they began chatting asking her how far and how was she feeling. Lois just said "I will see what I can do if you excused me I got work to do" She left them alone. Clark said their goodbyes but he didn't looked happy. Diana knew right away why and she felt bad.

"Clark I am sorry I told them about our baby girl... but she made me so angry talking so ill about you and the looked in her face when I told her we are expecting made me smile." They where in a car Bruce had given to Diana, though she could not drive it was Clark driving. "Diana I know but now she know superman is having babies with his girlfriend. I know Lois would not tell anyone but she might in a fit of anger." Diana looked out the window and sigh. "Clark what do you mean babies? You said it was a girl we are going to have Marcy." Clark smile ans held her hand. "and baby Kal-el, well Diana I could only see Marceline but about a week ago I saw it, there is a tiny one hiding behind his big sister." Diana smile and began touching her lower belly. " Kal, can we go home, I want to be with you... not in a sexual way I just want to be close to you hugging you and kissing." She said looking at him blushing a bit. "Are you sure just kissing." He laugh." I will call ma and pa and ask them to go help with the paper work of the house and send Kara and Donna shopping to buy the baby clothes, but now we need to tell them about baby Kal-el." Diana kissed Clark on the cheek. " Mommy is sorry Kal-el she didn't know about you but we can blame it on Daddy, from now on when I sing it be for you too." Clark looked at her and saw a small tear in her eyes he knew she was feeling bad about not talking to her unborn son. He called his mom and dad and told them what had happen and what they had to do and he also called Kara and Donna. The young girls where so happy to go do the shopping but he had told them Diana had already pick the thing for the baby girl and send them the list of items to get. As for the boy Diana said that it was okay for them to pick up the stuff. Diana mother was also joining in the shopping.

 **Fortress of Solitude**

Clark had enter with Diana in his arms princesses style. Krypto had ran to Clark wanted to play. But as soon as he saw a sleeping Diana he didn't even bark or made a sound only walked with Clark to the bedroom. Clark gently put Diana in the bed and Krypto moved to stay close to her laying down next to Diana. "Good boy can you stay with her for a few, I need to go sign in the paper to get the house. Her mother and sister and Kara will be coming in a few okay." Clark moved the bed cover on top of Diana, slowly covering her especially her lower abdominal. Clark said goodbye to his loyal dog and left them be. He was a bit scared because it would be the first time seen Diana bleed that she was going to be alone. But he knew Kara and the others would be going to Diana soon.

 **A Shopping center**

"Omg this is so cute!" Donna said grabbing a little hoodie for a boy that said mommy's little prince. They had one for girls too. The girls where picking matching things for the babies after finding out about the extra one. Hippolyta was talking to someone on the phone saying that they had to make a extra room in the castle because her Diana was having another baby. As the girls play and laugh matching the baby things, Hippolyta wonder how would the woman act to finding out Diana was going to have a son. Ever seen finding out Diana was going to have a child she had made out her mind to love the child no matter if it was a boy. I was going to be Diana's flesh and blood, a grandchild of hers. Diana had ask her if she could give birth to the child in her home and she had said yes. She was worry now because it was a boy coming too.

Hippolyta stop thinking when she saw the cutest clothes for a infant. One was for a boy and said Granma wubs me, the other was for a girl and said Granpa spoils me. She needed to speak to the high council right away. She told the girls to finish up because they needed to go back home for a emergency meeting. The girls not so happy made the last piking and moved to pay. Out side the girls loaded up the mini van and put the clothes last. They had gotten almost everything but the crib. That was because they could not decide if the baby was going to use Diana's or Clark old one. Now that there where two they didn't have to pick one. When no one was looking the girls lifted the van and they flew to the Amazon Island. As soon as they got there Hippolyta called for a meeting and ask the girls to take the items to Diana's two rooms and to make sure to help clear the a extra room.

 **Metropoles**

Clark arrived to meet his parents and person who was going to sell him the house. they enter the home to sing the paper work. Everything was done fast and the person gave Clark the keys to their new house. Well the house was not new at all, it was old and falling to pieces. Clark had said he would fix it and do all the work that needed to be done. He was in no rush but honestly he didn't know how long it would take for Diana to have the babies. Clark was going to build a house from the ground up. He was going to use some of his own technology and ask Bruce for some help also. The house was going to be done in less then three months. Barry and Wally had also offer them self to help Clark with the build up. He liked that all his friends where coming together to help him with little they could. Just like when they all rescued Talia and help Bruce or when they help Oliver, or Barry with Irish. He knew why Wally wanted to help that boy was in love with Donna.

Clark took his parent back home. As they enter the house Clark saw in the new something had happen in central metropoles. "Ma and pa I got to go." He flew as fast as he could. He saw young Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad where fighting some kind of monster. Superman flew in and punch the monster away. The kids cheer. He stop the monster and was able to saved the kids, though they didn't need much saving at all. "Robin does your dad know you are not in school and are here right now." Superman ask, Clark knew Bruce would never approved of young Robin fighting with out a adult near by. " no offense Mr Superman Sr, but I would be more worry about my mother." Robin said in a low voice. Superman saw what was behind Aqualad, it was a boy about 10 years old just like Robin exp he looked like him. The boy looked at Superman and the kids move in to explain to him what had happen.

The boys had told him everything how they had rescued the young boy from Luther and how they came to end up in metropoles when they where in Central city. Superman decided to take the children to the tower and get them looked at, more babyset and get to see that what was the deal with the child they had found. Manhunter would help them with this if there was something in the boys mind that could help. When they go to the tower the boy was scared of going to a be tested he didn't want to be tested on. He was now screaming and crying. The kids protested to the adults saying how the boy was not a animal and he had enough of that already. Black canary and Hawkgirl try to calm the kids down but nothing was working. The children even began attacking the adults at this point Batman had arrived. He looked proud of Robin for defending his friends but at the same time he needed them to stop. Hal and Barry where now in the room trying to stop them to please listen that they didn't want to hurt them or the boy. No used the children didn't want to and to add to it Miss Martian had join in with the kids to help. Things where looking bad because they needed to help the kids.

Just as things where looking like the adults had to fight the kids the door open and Wonder Woman walked in with Krypto. The kids ran to her hiding behind her and yelling saying the adults wanted to hurt their new friend all because he was superman's clone. Diana looked at the new child and saw he was hiding behind Aqualad. She moved close to him and bend down to his high and with a gentle voice spoke. "Hello my name is Diana and you are?" The child didn't reply only looked at the ground. " I don't know who I'm.' He said now looking at Diana with a scared face. Diana could tell right away why the children where acting this way. "Ms martian can you unlink your mind to the children, You all don't need to worry or be scared I will personally look after him. But we need to run a few test on him and get Manhunter to look at him. I will be holding your hand okay." She said moving to the child and taking his hand and going to the lab to run a few test. The children didn't want to go home till they knew their friend was okay.

Superman and the rest of the adults where talking after the test where run and Manhunter had been in the child's mind. Superman after hearing what was happening was not happy at all. He didn't know what to say or how to act. It seem the child was not a clone of his but his son and his DNA was mix with another. They couldn't tell who was the other persons DNA. Superman was not happy at hearing Diana was offering to look after the boy. He panic knowing his wife was pregnant... wife yeah he though of her as his wife. Diana left to get the child, she was a bit sad he didn't have a name when she enter the room the kids where talking about giving him a name. "How about Conner." Said Miss M. They all agree. "I like it is nice, do you like it?" Diana ask Conner. He only nodded. " Conner we are leaving now to go home say goodbye, don't make that face. you will get to see the children soon." Conner said his goodbyes and so did the kids. He took Diana's hand and walked with her to where the adults where. There he saw Superman. He was a bit scared but Diana held him close. "Kal we are ready." They said their goodbyes.

 **wonder woman apartment**

It had been a very long day for all. They decided to go stay at Diana's place till they figure out more about Conner. Conner could not fly so Superman had to carry him. The boy had fallen sleep in his arms and Diana looked like she was about to fall sleep. "Di, hold him for a second." Diana took Conner in her arms. Superman then took Diana in his arms and flew a bit slow not knowing how Conner would react to supper speed and Diana was pregnant, he didn't want to go fast either. A few minutes they reach the apartment. Hey moved to the bedroom laying down Diana and Conner. He help undress her but Diana woke up. "Kal love, can you go buy Conner some pajamas for the night and just something to wear so I can take him shopping tomorrow." She said siting up and kissing him on the lips. "Sure Di." He sigh and got dress and left to go get Conner something. As he was making his way out he heard her say. "And some Ice cream and pudding please love." He smile.

Clark was in the store not knowing what size to get Conner. He call the only person who had a son Conner's age. "Hey Bruce sorry for the late call, was wondering what size of pajamas is Dick." There was silence and the Bruce spoke. " Clark because I consider you a close friend I will tell you that what you have ask is not something a adult man should be asking about ones kid." Clark didn't understand it took a few seconds and he laugh. "Is not like that I was getting Conner something and I have no idea what size. Diana is going to take him shopping later tomorrow but she needs me to buy him a few things today. actually I should have call my ma, but I didn't want to wake her up." Bruce told him what he needed to get but Clark to hear it was actually Talia who knew. They ended their call because it looked like Bruce youngest son had done something naughty. Clark wend to pick up Diana's pudding and Ice cream. He knew she would want some kind of fruit, so he pick some cherries. He was about to pay when he read a text saying food we all are hungry. He was going to get take out but he wanted Diana to eat good. He pick some steaks and potatoes and some vegetables.

As soon as he walked into the place Diana was in the sofa with Conner seeing some tv. Conner got a bit scared when Clark when into the apartment. Diana had to hold Conner telling that it was okay it was just Clark. She help Conner into the bath and Clark got to cooking the food. She had to teach Conner where everything in the bathroom was and how he was going to take a bath. Lucky Conner already knew about that stuff. While he bath Diana got to helping with the cleaning in the kitchen. Conner took the clothes he had gotten from Diana. He put on the boy boxers and then the pajama pants and shirt. He walked out and Diana smile at him. He liked her a lot she seem really nice. She invited him to eat. He set in the middle of the table and began to eat. Diana and Clark where talking about where to take him and that they needed to get his paper work done. Conner would also need a secret identity. Conner didn't understand much so they explain to him. After food they set down to see a movie. It was a kids one and Conner seem interested in it. He seem interested in a toy that came on tv and he ask how he could get one. Diana said they would go get one tomorrow.

Conner had fallen sleep between Diana and Clark. Clark pick him up and took him to bed. He return to take Diana but she kissed him. He knew what was about to happen but was not sure if Conner had super hearing so they needed to keep it low. After a hour Diana got ready for bed she was brushing her hair and had put on some pajamas and Clark had on pajamas too. They moved to rest in the bed with Conner in the middle of them. Clark got up and open the bedroom window to let in their uninvited guess. Krypto got in bed at the feets of Conner and when to sleep. Clark looked at his little family in the bed and smile. He had a really growing family now. He feel sleep.

 **Metropoles**

Jimmy and Lois with some people from work where at a bar having a few drinks. Lois had a few too many because she began talking bad about Clark. Jimmy didn't like it he said Clark was a nice guy. Lois said other things at this point Jimmy told her off. " Well Lois maybe if you would not have sleep around behind CK's back you would still be with him." Lois began shouting saying random drunk thing. No one was paying attention to her. Well exp her father who came by to take her home. When they where in the car Lois was angry and crying. "Can you believed it dad he told her he was superman when it took him years to come clean to me. even when we where marry he could not tell me. But this woman wush fast he said it to her and to add to this shit that btch is pregnant. Soon we are going to be seeing some superbrats." Lois kept talking not knowing she had just put the lives of Clark Kent and his family in a really bad situation that was going to be life threatening.


	5. Chapter 5

**Metropoles**

Samuel Lane set in a chair by a window of his office at home. Lois was the key he needed to end Superman. She had pass out do to her stage of intoxication. He hated him self for what he was about to do but he believed this to be for the better. He toked a small bottle out and walked out of his office. His wife was making Lois a tea. It seems she had woken up. Sam told his wife he was going to take it up to Lois, because he wanted to talk to her. When his wife had left he pour the bottle into the hot tea and walked out the stair to Lois room. He enter her room and set in the bed offering her a cup. Lois began to drink it.

"Lois... Clark is Superman? How do you know this?"

"He told me some time ago" She said.

"Have you seen him being Superman"

"Yes many times, is why he is always disappearing most of the time to go saved the day."

"Tell me all you know about the Justice League Lois."

"Well I know only 3 people, There is Bruce Wayne, well he is Batman. He is Marry to Talia Al Ghul. She is the daughter of Ra's Al Ghul. They have 3 kids together. Clark who has a girlfriend and oddly his so called girlfriend has the same name as Wonder Woman. I met Wonder Woman one day but I don't know much about her. Ohhh and there is the Flash who is Barry Allen. I... what is going on I feel..."

Lois didn't get to fishing because she had pass out. Samuel Lane stood watching his daughter sleep. Lois could not lie and told him all she knew. About Batman and Talia, Superman being Clark Kent and having his girlfriend pregnant. The Flash identity, she had found out by mistake one day. He had found out something so important to him and at the same time it scared him knowing so much. Superman had a women pregnant and it needed to be stop. Batman had a wife and his wife was a wanted women who's father was no other then Ra's Al Ghul. He began making plans to stop Superman but he needed help. Sam also knew Ra's had a army, The League of Assassins. Lane looked at his phone and click the name Lex Luthor. Afther about 20 minutes of talking on the phone he was walking out of his house. Lex was now waiting out side Lane's house. Samuel got in the car and they drove off. The driver of the car looked back at Lex and saw him nod, she press something next to her and Samuel was now fast sleep.

"Thank you Mercy, now would you please get me Bruce on the phone fast."

"Right away Mr. Luthor."

Mercy got the phone and called Wayne. She gave the phone to Lex.

 **Gotham**

Talia woke up early in the morning as her husband was getting into bed. She moved close to him and hug and began kissing him. It was 4am and she knew he was tired but he kept kissing and touching her all over. After they had made love, her husband had fallen deep into sleep. She soon join him. A few hours later she awoke and got off the bed and when to put her robe on. She needed to wake up her sons so they would get ready for school. She got to the eldest room and moved close to him waking him up. The boy didn't want to get up.

"Fine don't get up but don't ask mommy if you can play with Wally later on the week."

Talia said moving out the door. She could here her son getting up and going to shower fast. She wend to Jason room, he was up and had already shower exp he was fighting with his school uniform.

"Mommy I need help." He said as he had his head stuck in his shirt trying to get it on.

Talia began helping him. After they where done she walked down stairs and Dick was done showering and had his uniform on. Breakfast was already made by Alfred and the children where eating. After eating Alfred was going to drive them to school but not before they kissed their mother goodbye. Talia walked back up stairs to get the youngest one ready.

Damian was sleeping facing down with his head to the side of the crib. She knew he was going to cry if she woke him up and bath him. So she decided to go get her self ready for the day. Walking into her bathroom she turn the water on and took a fast shower washing her body. After she began to get her bath ready. She was not sure if she wanted to bath or just get ready. She was busy adding things to the water to noticed that her husband was peeing. She turn around and was a bit taken back by him.

"Beloved you scared me a bit." She moved close to him kissing him on the cheek.

"Go back to bed beloved or would you like me to put you to sleep."

She moved closer to him. She was naked and fresh out of the shower. Bruce just grab her and was planing to have her right there but she said no bed or nothing. He picked her up and moved to their bed. He was busy biting gently her exposed skinned. She was really exposed to him. They where in the middle of love making when a sound of a baby cry's was heard.

"where is Alfred." He continued to move and make her his.

"He took the boys to school, beloved I need to go check on Damian."

Bruce was not happy but the cries of his son where a bit painful to deal with so he let his wife go.

Talia walked into the room to get Damian. He was standing up and with his hands holding on to the crib crying for attention. She toked him in her arms and knew he was hungry. Lucky his things where in the room so she didn't have to go down stairs to get him a bottle. She had stop breast feeding him about a month ago. Before that she was getting him to stop. That didn't go to well with Damian. Bruce enter the room and he moved to where she was and lifted her robe a bit to see her exposed behind. He rube him self against her bear back. This made her moan. She turn around and smack him gently on the chest to stop. He was not paying attention and began kissing her and moving lower. Damian was in her arms not knowing what his father was up to. That was till his father exposed his mother breast. Bruce began sucking and biting her. Talia was trying to get Bruce to stop.

"beloved the baby is in my arms please stop."

No used Bruce was not stopping that was till he heard Talia give a big yell and her eyes where now tearing. Bruce stop and looked at her then at Damian. He grab his son away from Talia and try to get the baby to stop crying now. Talia looked like she wanted to killed him. Alfred walked in and ask if they needed anything. Bruce gave Damian to him and carry Talia out the room into their bedroom.

"Master Damian I am surprise you don't have a baby brother or sister yet."

Alfred took Damian to give him a bath and change him. As soon as they got to the room Talia hit Bruce but not hard.

"How could you I told you to stop, and you didn't. Your son bit me hard look at my breast and is hurting." She said.

Bruce was about to say something when his private phone rang. That phone was used only fore his Justice League jobs. He answer the called. His eyes began to get a bit darker and his face change to something ells. Talia looked at him and lean on to hear what was going on. He stop her from coming closer.

"Talia I need you to go to your Fathers home right now and take the boys and Alfred with you right away."

"Beloved, Please tell me what is going on, I know you and you would never ask me to go to father."

Bruce toked Talia's hand and they walked to the cave. He began explaining the situation to her. Talia was not scared about any of it exp when Bruce mention her children. Bruce change and contacted the JL tower. Talia began making phone calls, first to the boys school and then to her father. When she was done, she walked to Bruce gave him a kissed. Batman was now going to the tower. Talia when back in the house and explain to Alfred.

 **fortress of solitude**

Clark was resting with Diana next to him. Krypto was playing with a bone next to them. He moved closer to his wife and place his hands around her and rested them in her lower abdominal. He kissed her neck and rocked their body together. In only half a year he was going to be a father. It be a year from now till they are calling him Daddy. He smile at the though of his kids. His com link when off and he saw a message from Batman asking him to help set up a new addition to the tower.

"Hey Di, Bruce needs my help with something at the tower."

"is everything okay?"

"yeah, just something miner."

He kissed her and toked off to the tower.

The Watchtower

Clark walked in to the monitor room and he saw Lex sitting there talking to Batman and the Flash.

"What is he doing here" Superman said.

"He is here because of Lois Lane." The Flash said.

"Is she okay? what happen?"

"Clark, you need to relax and hear me out and let us explain the situation." Lex said.

Clark looked at him with anger, but after the anger he began to panic if Lex knew who he was then he knew about Diana. Clark lost his main for a few and flew right for Lex.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME! TELL ME LEX!" Superman was now angry and so many things he was thinking about.

Lex began explaining to Clark what had happen. How Lois had gotten drunk and had told Sam all she knew about the Justice League. How Sam had drug Lois when he had found out that she knew the Leagues identity. The only person who didn't have one was Diana but Lex knew who she was and he also knew Clark was dating her.

"Lex why tell us why not try to use this or are you after something?" Ask Clark.

"I am here not because I cared about you is just I do not want Lane to do something stupid. I love fighting you and that is not going to change Superman, but what I don't like is getting other people involve." Lex stare at Superman.

"Tell me Bruce what is to stop Ra's from leveling the planet if his daughter is hurt or what is to stop Doomsday from killing us all. Lane wants to end you all by using what you love and cared for. All this time when you all have been fighting I have been protecting your identity from Walles and Lane." Lex was now looking at Bruce.

The team needed to act on what they have know. It was something everyone needed to vote on. They needed to erase Lois and Sam's memories. This act needed to be voted on. It was not as easy as it sounded. There was also the matter of Lex knowing everyone's identity.

 **Note-** _I don't have time to review this work and don't have time to look for a beta so If you like read it the way it is if not then I am sorry._


End file.
